The Emerald Forest, Pt.2
The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 is the seventh episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on August 29th, 2013. Summary At Beacon Cliffs, Glynda Goodwitch informs Ozpin that the last pair, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, has been formed. Glynda mentions that she can't really see them getting along very well, but she supposes that they're better off than Pyrrha Nikos. Although Jaune Arc came with an impressive transcript, she doubts his suitability towards combat. Glynda notes that at their current pace, all the remaining students should reach the temple in a few minutes. She then asks Ozpin what he used as relics this year, but he is absorbed in watching Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose on his Scroll. Ruby and Weiss are quite effectively lost, mostly because of their relying on Weiss for directions. The two soon get into an argument, Ruby claiming that Weiss is a know-it-all and thinks she's perfect, to which Weiss retorts that she's not perfect yet, but is still better than Ruby. As Weiss walks away, Ruby remarks sadly that Weiss doesn't even know her. Meanwhile, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna have reached the temple, and observe that their goal appears to be chess pieces. Yang notes that quite a few are missing, meaning that they are not the first to get there. Elsewhere, Jaune and Pyrrha have found a cave that Jaune believes to be the temple. Despite Pyrrha's doubt, they keep going until Jaune falls down and his torch is extinguished. Back at the temple, Yang proposes she and Blake take the "cute little pony" chess piece and head back. In the cave, Jaune finds a glowing object and mistakes it for a relic. When he grabs onto it, Jaune discovers that it is in fact the stinger of a Death Stalker, a large scorpion-like Grimm. Yang hears Jaune's feminine scream and states that "some girl" is in trouble, but Blake seems to be watching something in the sky. The Death Stalker chases Pyrrha out of its cave with Jaune clinging to its stinger, crying to Pyrrha that it's not the relic. The Grimm then flings Jaune through the air, and Pyrrha runs away. At the temple, Yang is trying to get Blake's attention when she notices that Blake is looking at Ruby, who is falling from the sky. Transcript }} Characters *Lie Ren *Pyrrha Nikos *Jaune Arc *Weiss Schnee *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao Long *Blake Belladonna }} Inconsistencies Trivia *When Jaune and Pyrrha approach the cave, cave pictures could be seen to the right of the cave depicting a battle between a group of warriors and a Death Stalker, foreshadowing the pair's own battle with the creature. **Additionally the creature had a large amount of damage, including scars from battle, erosion, and grass growing out of it. This implies that this creature is the same one depicted in the pictures. *According to Miles and Kerry in the directors' commentary on the DVD/Blu-ray, originally there was going to be a relic inside of the Death Stalker's stinger, but they decided against it.DVD Directors Commentary Image Gallery 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1076.png|Glynda's scroll 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1214.png|Glynda and Ozpin 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1952.png|The lonely Ozpin 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2245.png|Ruby and Weiss lost 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3391.png|Ruby bickering with Weiss 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4193.png|Yang and Blake find the temple 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4716.png|The Cave 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4799.png|Pyrrha and Jaune in the Cave 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 5690.png|How about a pony? 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6597.png|Not a Relic 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7040.png|A wild Death Stalker appears 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 8003.png|Ruby is 'Falling' Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1